Heavy In Your Arms
by Annie Cullen xx
Summary: Pre-Breaking Dawn. Alice's visions stop, and no-one knows why. Days later she collapses and shows syptoms of an unknown virus. The other Cullens soon get infected one by one, leaving Bella worried and scared. Will they find a cure before the Cullens die?
1. Chapter 1: Heavy In Your Arms

**AN: New Fanfiction :D Another Trial Run, I really want to write this one. I cried writing this, poor - Not saying who!  
**

* * *

Prologue (The Scientist by Coldplay lyrics)

* * *

Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard

Oh take me back to the start

I was just guessing  
At numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart

Questions of science  
Science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart

Oh tell me you love me  
Come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start

* * *

Chapter One  
Bella POV

* * *

My eyes flickered open to meet Edward's golden ones. I couldn't help but let a smile spread across my face. "Morning, did you sleep good?" He asked me as he caressed my cheek.

"Mm yes thanks." I yawned, before kissing him passionately. "What do you have planned today?"

"Hunting with Emmett and Carlisle."

"Do you have to?" I groaned, leaning my head on his chest.

He chuckled, "I wish I didn't."

"I'll just spend the day with Alice, she'll probably have some shopping trip planned, no doubt." He chuckled and nodded, "She does?"

"Why do you sound surprised?" I laughed and shrugged. "I won't be long, I promise." He kissed my forehead.

"I know." I whispered.

...

Edward drove us to the house, opening the door for me - a true gentleman. We walked into the house, immediately greeted by Emmett's booming laughter. I rolled my eyes, and I assume Edward did too. We walked upstairs to the living room, where we saw Rosalie telling Emmett off,

"You act like a five year old!" She yelled.

"I'm having fun, Rosie."

"Just grow up." She huffed.

Carlisle glided in with Esme in his arms. They looked perfect together. I felt Edward's hands on my waist, I stepped back into his arms. "Edward, you ready to leave?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes Carlisle, just saying bye to Bella." His gaze locked into mine. "I won't be gone long." He whispered to me, "I love you." He kissed me passionately again, before letting go and gliding to Carlisle. I mouthed an 'I love you, too' to him before they left.

Esme walked up to me, her arm around me, "I'll go get Alice for you." She smiled, her usual calm voice soothed me.

"Thank you Esme." I smiled back. She looked like a blur as she went up the stairs, but she as soon down within a second with Alice behind her.

"Bella!" She squealed, launching into a hug.

"Hi Alice." I chuckled, trying to release myself from her stone arms. "Can I get some air, please."

"Oh, sorry." She chuckled. "You ready to go shopping?" She asked eagerly.

I sighed, "Yes, I'm ready." She dragged me to the garage and into her porsche. She put the key in the ignotion, but stopped and put her hand down. "What?"

She sighed, "I... I don't know if it means anything or maybe it's just a phase but..." She sighed again.

"Alice what is it, are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

She swallowed heavily, "My visions have stopped. I haven't had one in at least a week or two." She sounded scared.

"Have you told Carlisle?"

She shook her head, "No because I didn't think it would mean anything."

"When did you realize something might be wrong?"

"When I found out Edward had proposed to you, I thought I would of seen something like that."

"Come on, we'll go back upstairs." I told her, opening the porsche door. She nodded and followed.

We went back to the living room, Esme gasped jokingly. "Wow, that was quick." She smiled.

"Esme I think there's something wrong with Alice." I said, looking at Alice.

"What do you mean?"

"Well she said her visions-" I stopped when I heard a thud from behind me, I turned and saw Alice unconsious on the floor. Everyone in the room gasped. "Alice!" I exclamied, kneeling at her side. I carefully nudged her arm, saying her name numerous times. "Someone get Jasper." I ordered, Rosalie nodded and was gone in a flash.

"Alice?" I turned and saw Jasper frozen at the door. "What happened to her?" He asked.

"She collapsed, but she said earlier that her visions had stopped."

"You think that has something to do with it?" He asked, but I shrugged.

"Maybe." I whispered. "Call Carlisle, maybe he'll know." Just as I said that Alice's eyes flickered open. "Alice?" She looked at me for a minute, but suddenly threw up blood, making me and everyone else in the room hold their breath.

"Oh my God." Esme whispered, her hands over her mouth. "What's wrong with her, vampires can't get sick."

Jasper raced back in the room, "I called-" He held his breath when he saw the puddle of blood "Alice." I whispered, he was at her side comforting her in seconds.

"What did Carlisle say?"

"He said he'd be back as soon as possible." He said, just as Alice threw up again. "Oh baby, you're okay." He murmered to her. She stayed quiet, not taking her eyes off of the ground. I literally wanted to cry, I'd never seen any of them so vunerable... fragile.

We heard Carlisle's mercedes pull up outside, and the front door open, and then he, Edward and Emmett where stood with us. Their faces filled with horror the instant they saw what had happened. "What happened?" Carlisle asked as he came to Alice's side.

"She collapsed and then she threw up... blood." I told him, my voice shakey as I stood up and moved to Edward's side. "Carlisle, she said her visions had stopped, could that mean anything?" I asked with concern.

"I don't know."

I watched as he asked Alice questions and examined her. Could vampires get sick? Was she going to die?

* * *

**:'( Alice! Remember review if you want me to continue, not beta edited. x**


	2. Chapter 2: Fix You

**AN: Yey you want me to write it, I love you guys so much! It was literally 2:00 last night I woke up and was like "OMG!" when I got an awesome idea for this story :D Thank you Elizabeth for agreeing to help me with the fic :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

I hoped I was in a terrifying nightmare. One where Alice wasn't sick and that she was her normal pixie self again. But feeling Edward's cold skin against mine told me otherwise. Esme had managed to clear the blood up, not without difficulty though. We were waiting for Carlisle to finish examining her - it was the longest time I'd ever had to endure.

Carlisle suddenly appeared from the living room, everyone tensed up.

"Is she okay?" I asked, my hand tightening in Edward's.

He sighed, that wasn't good. "She's very sick. While we were in there she threw up again." My eyes started to sting.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked shakily.

"I don't know, I've never come across a sick vampire before." I swallowed heavily, but that didn't stop me from crying.

"Is it contagious?" Esme asked worriedly. "Will the rest of us get whatever it is?"

"I don't know."

Everyone went silent. I was speechless. I didn't resist Edward pulling me into a tight hug, I just cried into his chest. "I'll take you home." He whispered to me.

"No, I need to stay here." I sobbed.

"Love, I promise I'll bring you here tomorrow, but she needs to rest and so do you." I couldn't argue with that, I wanted Alice to get better. I nodded at let him take me to his car.

We drove in silence, but I felt too sick with worry to even utter a word. When we got back to my house, we found Charlie watching baseball highlights. I slammed the door to get his attention. "Oh, you're back early."

I glanced at Edward, "Oh." Was all I could say.

Charlie's expression looked concerned, "Is everything okay, are you guys having problems?" He asked. I wasn't surprised that he'd jump to that conclusion.

"No, dad." I whispered. "Alice is really sick."

"Oh my God, I'm sorry." He was looking at Edward now "I hope she gets better, what's wrong with her?"

Edward flinched, "We don't know." He whispered.

"Well I hope she gets better soon." Charlie smiled apologetically.

"Thank you."

Edward followed me up to my room, shutting the door behind him. I put my coat over the back of the chair, "Huh." I spun around to face him.

"What?" I asked him, his face was confused.

"I couldn't read Charlie's thoughts." He looked puzzled. My heart dropped at that point. No, no! Not Edward, please not him too. "Love?"

"Uh... it probably means nothing." I spun around, should I tell him? "Charlie isn't much of a thinker." I said stupidly, biting my lip afterwards. "Maybe-"

I turned just as he collapsed to the floor. I gasped and screamed. "NO!" I knelt at his side like I did Alice's. "Oh please, not you as well, please." I sobbed, kissing his hand. "Wake up." I whispered tearfully.

I reached for my cell and dialled Carlisle's number in, "_Hello_?"

"Carlisle... Edward, he... I..." I was crying to much to speak.

"_Bella calm down, what's happened?_"

I took a deep breath "Edward's collapsed like Alice did, I didn't know what to do so I called you. I'm really scared, Carlisle." I started crying again.

"_Okay Bella, I'll be right over._"

"Thank you."

I put the cell down, and shuffled closer to him, "Edward, please-" He coughed and suddenly threw up blood like Alice did, making me scream again, I started wiping some of it from my jeans when Charlie burst in.

"Bella what-" He looked down and saw Edward, "Oh my God, what happened?" He asked in complete shock.

"He's collapsed and then threw up." I showed him my hands which were covered in blood. He gasped.

"Have you called an ambulance?" I shook my head.

"I called Carlisle, I think Edward has what Alice has."

There was a sudden knock at the front door, Charlie raced downstairs immediately. I looked at my hands again, feeling myself shaking with fear. My eyes diverted to Edward just as Carlisle raced upstairs.

"Carlisle, help him please." I pleaded, clutching at my shirt.

"I'll try Bella." He said apologetically.

Just at that moment Edward's eyes opened, staring up at me. "Edward." I whispered, his eyes stayed locked on me.

"Son, how do you feel?" Carlisle asked.

"Odd." Was his answer.

"We need to take you home." Carlisle told him, "Are you coming with us Bella?"

"Yes, I am."

...

We arrived back at the Cullens house, and helped Edward inside. We helped him up to the living room where we saw Alice lying on the couch with head on Jasper's lap. Esme gasps when she saw Edward slumped in Carlisle and I's arms.

"Oh n-" Before she could finish Edward threw up again, blood around the corners of his mouth. Carlisle took him into his office, as I launched myself at Esme, hugging her. "Bella, it's okay." She said sounding motherly.

"What if he dies?" I cried.

"Don't think like that, he'll be fine and so will Alice." She whispered to me. I glanced up at Alice, it was only then I saw she was asleep.

* * *

REVIEW? x


	3. Chapter 3: Run

**AN: WE'D OF WON ALGERIA WITH THE SOCCAR AID TEAM!**

**Lyrics for this chapter:**

**I didn't get around to kiss you**  
**Goodbye on the hand**  
**I wish that I could see you again**  
**I know that I can't**

**Oooooh**  
**I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly**

**The day you slipped away**  
**Was the day I found it won't be the same**  
**Ooooh**

**_I Miss You (Slipped Away) - Avril Lavigne_**

* * *

**Chapter Three - Run**

* * *

Everything was falling apart. First Alice and now Edward, who was next? It could be any of them, none of them were safe. Esme suggested I went home and got over the shock of it all, but I refused to leave until I could see Edward. I wasn't going to leave until I knew he was okay.

I sat on the couch opposite from Alice and Jasper, I couldn't take my eyes off Alice, she didn't look herself. Esme was suddenly at my side, clutching a pair of jeans and a shirt that I assumed were hers.

"Here Bella, put these on." She put the clothes on my lap.

"I can't Esme I-"

"Bella, you're covered in blood, put these on." She insisted, smiling.

"Okay, thank you." I smiled back, but it soon vanished, "Are _you _feeling OK Esme?" I asked her, she nodded.

"I feel fine."

"I just hope no one else gets sick." I sighed, looking at Alice.

"So do I." She patted my back.

Carlisle glided out of his office, I stood up quickly. "Is he okay, can I see him?"

"He's in the same state as Alice." I swallowed the sob I felt, I clutched the clothes tighter. "You can see him, yes." He attempted a smile.

"Thanks."

He lead me into his office, why was I so scared of seeing him? He opened the door and I saw Edward lying on the small couch, sleeping. They shut the door behind me, leaving me and him alone. Suddenly my engagement ring felt like it weighed ten tonnes. I sat on the edge of the couch,

"Edward," I whispered. His eyes opened slowly, a lump rose in my throat. "hi."

He smiled very weakly, "Bella." He croaked.

"You scared me back there." I said, holding his hand.

"Sorry." He croaked again.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault." I told him, rubbing his hand. His eyes divered to my bloody shirt, he looked back at me.

"What happened?"

"You collapsed and then you threw up blood like Alice did." I whispered. His eye lids looked heavy, but I could feel a sob coming "Y-You need to get some rest, Edward." I told him tearfully.

He nodded weakly, "I know."

"I love you." I kissed his forehead. "So much." I bit my lip to stop myself from crying in front of him again.

I stood up, and left the room, only to be met by Esme and Carlisle. I couldn't hold it any longer, I burst into tears as Esme pulled me to her chest. "Oh Bella, it's okay." She whispered to me, rubbing my back. "He'll be fine, he's a fighter, he has you to live for."

...

I finally decided to go home, which made Esme a bit happier. Emmett offered to drop me off. We didn't have much to say to each other, we didn't really have anything to talk about. When we reached my house, I got out of the car quickly, but Emmett stopped the door from shutting,

"Bella," He shouted, I turned to him, "What Esme said was right, they both have you to love for."

"I know." I said "Thanks for dropping me off, Emmett."

"Anytime, sis." I smiled when he referred to me as his sister.

He drove away as I entered the house. Charlie was fast asleep on the couch, so I just headed upstairs. Today had gone so quick. I simply collapsed onto my bed, expected to fall asleep instantly. But I didn't. I couldn't sleep, whenever I shut my eyes all I saw were Edward and Alice, all bloody and sick. It scared the hell out of me. I turned onto my back, it was going to bed a long night...

...

My eyes flickered open, it was late morning. I sat up just as my cell rang, I looked and my heart sank when I saw I'd already had five missed calls from Carlisle. "Carlisle, what-"

"_Oh Bella, you've got to come here now!_" My thoughts went to Edward and Alice, had they gotten worse?

"Why what's happened?"

"_It's Esme, she collapsed in the store this morning_." My eyes began stinging, Esme was sick? She said she felt fine...

"O-Okay, I'll be right there."

I grabbed whatever clothes I could get, and raced downstairs and out to my truck, ignoring Charlie completely. I drove as fast as I could to the house, and ran inside. Everything seemed to be in slow motion when I saw Carlisle carrying Esme to his office, my hand automatically flew to my mouth in shock.

"Bella." I turned and saw the one person I didn't expect to say my name. Rosalie. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." I whispered. I looked at her and went to sit by her on the couch. "How are Edward and Alice?"

"Same as yesterday." She said. "Bella, you shouldn't be here, incase you catch whatever Edward, Alice and Esme have."

"I don't think it affects humans," I saw Jasper appear at the door frame, "Have you noticed they all coughed up _blood_?"

"I just hope no one else gets it." I whispered, feeling Rosalie arm wrap around my shoulder. Carlisle walked out of his office, blood on his shirt and hands. He looked terrified. "Carlisle?" I asked.

"She has the same as Alice and Edward."

"What does that mean? Will we get it?" Emmett asked.

"I won't lie to you Emmett, you could contract it too." Emmett muttered something under his breath.

"Is there a cure for it?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know anything about whatever this is Bella," He sighed, trying to avoid looking at the blood "it could be anything." I nodded slowly.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"In his room resting." Carlisle whispered.

I stood up and walked to him room. I opened the door slowly to find him fast asleep the bucket next to his couch full of blood, I looked away quickly. Deciding I shouldn't disturb him, I shut the door as quietly as possible and walked to Alice's room. She was lying on her's and Jasper's bed, sleeping. I carefully sat on the edge of her bed, it was then I saw she was awake.

"Did I wake you?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, I hurt everywhere anyway." Her voice sounded so hoarse. I flinched. "What are you-" Hers hands flew to her mouth as she pointed desperately to the bucket near me. I passed it to her and she threw up blood again. I crawled onto her bed and rubbed her back. She coughed and put the bucket on the floor. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Don't be stupid." I said trying to hide my discomfort, I didn't like seeing her like this. "Your sick."

"How's Edward?" She asked, wiping her mouth.

"The same as you, but sleeping at the moment." I told her, she leant her head on my shoulder. "Esme has it now."

"Oh no, how is she?"

"Like you and Edward."

She sighed, "What are _you _doing here? I don't want you getting sick."

"It doesn't affect humans." She coughed lightly, "I hope you get better soon Alice, I hate seeing you like this."

"So do I."

"I'll let you try and sleep now." I stood up.

"Thank you Bella." She said, smiling weakly.

"Anytime Alice." I smiled back.

* * *

**I'll publish the playlist soon, 'kaay. Anyway, review 'cause you love me? x**


	4. Author's Note: Playlist

Heeeeeeey:)

This is the playlist I've made with the songs that inspired me so far with this ff ^-^

**Heavy In Your Arms - Florence + the Machine**  
**The Scientist - Coldplay**  
**Fix You - Coldplay**  
**How To Save a Life - The Fray**  
**N.U.M.B - Diana Vickers**  
**Run - Snow Patrol**

Remember it will grow as more songs inspire me, 'kaay.

Any song requests? Don't hesitate to tell me. I don't bite (totally different if I was a vampire, which I'm not lol)

Love Annie x


	5. Chapter 4: I See You

Heeeeeeey:) There's a new song for the playlist: Goodbye by Spice Girls (don't take the title the wrong way, take it as Bella's fear of them dying for now) (don't 'wtf' at me, when I was 3 I was obsessed with them like I am now with twilight, so I stl have their albums)

I love all my reviewers:

bookworm957;VaraDynamixx3;Isabella Jame Swan Cullen;twilightgreensoccerpup6;annabeth swan-Katrina Potter;Dazzled17;Mittenzs;MorganMarieCullen;Just4Me

LOVE YOU GUYZZ:)

* * *

Chapter Four - I See You

* * *

"Bella, Jake called." Charlie informed me. "He wants you to call him back."

"I will tonight." I said not looking up from my toast, which I was randomly picking at.

"Bella you need to stop going over to the Cullens, they can take care of themselves I'm sure."

I slammed my keys down, "Alice, Edward and Esme are very sick Dad, they need support." I said though my teeth. I looked up at him, he looked surprised. I sighed, "Fine, I'll go round today."

"Thank you." He smiled, sipping his coffee, "I'm surprised you haven't caught whatever they have."

"Mm." I mumbled as I picked up my keys.

I headed for my truck and set off to La Push. I haven't been down there in ages, things must of changed. I pulled into Jake's driveway, and as usual he came running to my truck half naked. I got out only to be ambushed by him hugging me.

"Oh Bella-"

"Air." I squeaked.

He let go, but pulled a look of disgust "Ew Bells."

"Let me guess, I smell of vampire?"

"Yeah but... it smells... _off_." His choice of words made me realize why. "Talk about the walking dead." He muttered.

"They're sick." I whispered.

His laughter spluttered, "Sick?" I nodded slowly, "What, do the bloodsuckers have a cold?" He mocked, bursting into laughter. I gritted my teeth and slapped him across the face. "Geez Bella, what the hell, it was a joke!"

"If you must know, Alice, Edward and Esme, hell maybe the rest by now are really sick, and they could die!" I yelled at him, he went silent.

"What's wrong with them?"

I shrugged, "They don't know, but they're throwing up blood, losing their gifts, all kinds of things." I told him. "It's scaring the hell out of me, Jake." I whispered tearfully. He pulled me into a hug.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Unless you have a miracle cure." I chuckled lightly.

"I'm not God, Bells. But I'm always here if you need me." He told me, "You know that, right?"

I nodded, "Of course."

At that point Seth and Paul came over, their bellowing laughter was almost deafning. They looked at Jake and me, "Who rained on your parade?" Paul asked me, poking Jake's arm playfully.

"The Cullens are sick." I whispered.

Seth gasped, "Are they- is Edward alright?" I wasn't surprised at that, they were like best friends.

I shook my head. "No, he's also really sick."

"Oh I'm sorry Bella." He launched into a hug, I wrapped my arms around him and cried. I was happy there was one werewolf that actually cared for the Cullens without being asked to. "What's wrong with them?"

"They don't know, vampires never get sick."

"They probably have the flu or something." Paul whispered to Jake, which made them both burst out laughing.

I pushed away from Seth, "I expected this from you Paul, you're such an arrogant and self centred bastard anyway!" I screamed at him, "But you Jake... I just- I thought you cared from them."

"I do, but it was a joke."

"Who else do you see laughing?" He looked at Seth, then back at me "Exactly." I yelled, walking away. Seth followed, which surprised me.

"Bella wait!" Jake called.

"I have nothing more to say to you, Jacob Black, EVER!" I shouted.

I got back to my truck, slammed the door and started crying. "Bella?" I looked up and saw Seth. "Are you okay?" He climbed into the truck and put his arm around me.

"No I'm not okay." I sobbed, "The Cullens are sick and... now I've just..." I couldn't speak from crying so much.

"It's okay Bella, they'll be fine." He whispered. "Here, let me drive." He offered. I nodded and swapped seats with him. "I assume we're going to the Cullen's?" He asked. I nodded again, wiping my eyes.

He drove pretty quick. We got out and walked up to the house and inside. It was so quiet, almost eery. We walked up the stairs to find Esme fast asleep on Carlisle, who was also sleeping, and Alice asleep on Jasper's shoulder, who was awake.

"Hi Jasper." I whispered.

"Hey Bella, Seth."

"Hi Jazz." Seth whispered.

"What's happened?" I asked, looking at Carlisle and Esme.

"Soon after you left, Emmett went hunting but didn't come back so Rosalie went looking for him, turns out he'd collapsed in the forest," My hands flew to my mouth, "but just as she got him back, she also collapsed."

"Oh my God." Seth whispered.

"What about Carlisle?"

"He's recent."

"So you're left." I said.

He nodded, "I'm pretty sure I haven't got long left." He whispered. He said it like he was dying.

"Don't talk like that."

"The others have it, why should I assume I'll be lucky?" He asked, "Look, I can't manipulate emotions anymore." I waited for a minute but I didn't feel any different.

"Oh." I choked out. "I'll be upstairs with Edward if you need anything Jasper." I told him, he nodded his thank you. Seth and I went to Edward's room, he wasn't asleep, just staring out of his window drowsily. "Edward." I said, he turned his head to face us.

"Bella." He said, his voice was hoarse. "Seth."

"Hey Edward." He said, sitting on the floor as I sat with Edward on his couch. "How you feeling?"

Then he said the worst thing I'd ever heard, "Worse." My breathing became heavier.

"Worse?" I asked, "W-What do you mean?"

"Weaker."

"You'll get better, Ed." Seth said, one corner of his mouth lifting to smile.

"Yes, you will." I said.

"I hope so." Edward whispered, coughing afterwards. He took his hands away from his mouth and I saw the spots of red, I swallowed heavily.

I stood up, "I'll be back in a minute, I'm going to see if Emmett and Rosalie are alright." I lied, heading out the door. At that point my cell rang, no surprise it was Jake. I gritted my teeth angrily and threw the phone to the floor. I was so angry at Jake.

I stormed downstairs and outside to my truck, and drove home. I ran inside and into my room. I immediatley saw some framed picture of Jake and me, I picked one up and threw it at the wall, the same with the others. I looked down and saw the photos still intact. I picked one up, started crying at the sighed of it and screamed when I riped it up. I hated Jacob Black so much! I tore the remaining ones apart, just as the front door bell rang, then banging on it. "Bella, where are you? Are you in there?" Seth called up. He continued knocking until he finally forced himself in and ran upstairs, "Bella what-"

"I can't do it anymore, Seth." I sobbed heavily, more than ever before.

"What?"

"The Cullens are dying and... and Jake hates me."

He saw the smashed frames and ripped photos. "Bella, don't do anything you'll regret." He said to me.

"What else is there to do?" I screamed, clutching my hair as I fell the the floor with tears streaming down my face.

Seth knelt next to me, "Bella, calm down." He whispered soothingly to me. I looked at him, and leant my head on his shoulder.

My bedroom door suddenly flew open, to reveal a worried looking Charlie. "Bella, what the hell happe- Bella?" He walked over and knelt next to me and Seth. "Seth?"

"She had an argument with Jake, we went to the Cullen's but she ran off and came back here and broke down." He explained.

Charlie looked at me apologetically, "Oh Hun." He whispered, hugging me. "It's okay, you're fine."

"They're dying." I sobbed.

"What?"

"I think the Cullens are dying, Dad."

"I'm sure they're not that sick." He said it like I was crazy. "Everyone gets sick Bella, it isn't the end of the world." Yes, but these are vampires, it's impossible for them to get sick! He looked at Seth, "Thank you Seth, you can go home now."

He nodded, "I'll call tommorrow." He said.

Charlie helped me onto my bed, "You need anything Bells?"

I shook my head, "I just want to be alone." I whispered tearfully.

* * *

Bella finally broke down :'O And before you ask in your review: There will be no Bella X Seth romance, and he hasn't imprinted on her. He's just a concerned friend. I noticed Bella has a few syptoms of Depression, she hasn't got that because that would span out into another story.

Anyway, review? x


	6. Chapter 5: Satellite Heart

**Heeeeeeey:) I now have iTunes on my laptop! Woot :D Anyway, story time. I'm alternating at the moment, between this and watching New Moon for the film review I need to do for English.**

***LOOK AWAY IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ECLIPSE* **

**OMFG I SAW ECLIPSE TODAY! ITS SO GOOD! MUCH BETTER THAN NEW MOON AND TWILIGHT FOR SURE, AND IT MADE ME WARM TO BELLA, SHE ISN'T THAT MUCH OF A BITCH AT ALL, SAME WITH ROSALIE. I NEARLY CRIED WHEN JACOB GETS HURT D':. JASPER, CARLISLE AND EMMETT LOOKED SO GORGEOUS IN IT TOO! AND VERY HUMOUROUS... "I'M HOTTER..." LOL JACOB. **

**... but I thought Vampires couldn't cry?**

* * *

Chapter Six: Satellite Heart

* * *

I woke up with stinging eyes - at least I slept. After wiping my eyes to relieve the stinging, I got out of bed and got dressed. Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the drive, so I could leave for the Cullen's, I planned on not telling them about my 'break down'. I started driving up, bu took a detour to pick up Seth, I thought he'd like to come too.

Leah, his sister, answered the door, her glare was like daggers.

"Seth," She shouted, "Bella Swan is here." She continued her glare.

He came running down the stairs, "Bella, what are doing here?" He asked, shoving his sister out of the way.

"I thought you'd like to come to the Cullens with me, Edward seemed happy to see you yesterday." He grinned and nodded. "I thought it would do him some good."

"Sure thing, Bella." He shut the door behind him and followed me to my truck, "So you're okay today, right?" He asked.

I sighed, "Well, yes and no." He looked confused, "I'm not telling them about yesterday."

"Bella you have to."

"I can't, it'll worry them and... they're already sick as it is." I sighed again as we climbed into my truck.

"Well you do what you think is best." He patted my shoulder - that was going to bruise later.

We arrived at the Cullen's, and we entered the house to the eery silence again. We walked upstairs to find the living room empty, which sparked the worry to surge through me. My breathing got faster,

"Bella, calm down, they're probably asleep." Seth whispered.

We went up the next flight of stairs and headed into Edward's room, he _was _fast asleep... but from what I saw, he looked worse. He looked weaker, his skin was literally white. His eyes opened weakly, but from what I saw his irises were red, not their usual golden colour.

"Bella..." He coughed.

"No, it's fine, you don't have to talk." I told him, sitting by him with my arm around him. "We just came to keep you all company." I smiled.

"No, I want to." He croaked, "I'm not the only one who's sick."

"I know but I care about you the most." I kissed his cheek. He struggled to smile. "How do you feel?"

"Weak." I saw his eyes were heavy, it broke my heart.

Seth looked at me, he wanted me to tell him about my break down. I couldn't bring myself to. How would I tell him? "Do you need anything?" I asked.

He shook his head, "You don't need to mother me Bella, I can manage."

"Edward, you're sick, you shouldn't have to do anything." I put my hand on his cheek, only for it to fly away again, it was warm... I put my hand on his forehead to find he had a fever, which worried me.

"Bella?"

"I... uh..." I looked at Seth, gesturning the door. "We won't be a minute, Edward."

Seth followed me outside, "What?"

"His skin... it's warm, and he has a really bad fever."

"What do you suppose we do?" He asked, peeking his head so he could see inside Edward's room.

"I-I have no idea... we can't ask Carlisle because he's sick, and other doctors can't know vampires exist..." I looked down. There _was _nothing we could do.

"Oh Bells," Seth came in for a hug, his arms wrapping around me. I held back the tears. "they're fighters, the Cullens don't back down easily, you of all people should know that." I let go and went back into Edward, he was now asleep.

"Breaks your heart, doesn't not?" Seth whispered.

I nodded, "Yeah, it does." I stepped forward, and kissed his forehead, "I love you." I whispered.

We left Edward's room, and went into Alice and Jasper's room. They were sleeping, Alice tucked into Jasper's arms. Rosalie and Emmett were the same, locked in an embrace as they slept. We finally went into Carlisle and Esme's room, I saw Esme sound asleep on the bed, but Carlisle was at his desk... working?

"Carlisle?" His head turned slightly, his eyes were red too. "You shouldn't be working..." Seth and I helped him into bed, trying not to disturb Esme.

"I need to find what caused this..."

"No, you don't, you need to rest." I told him.

His eyes looked heavy, "Thank you for doing this Bella, you too Seth." He smiled weakly, but his eyes closed and he fell unconsious.

I watched them for a minute, Esme turning over and wrapping her arms around Carlisle. I felt the tears well up in my eyes and heard Seth sniff. I looked at him, "Are you crying?"

He shook his head and wiped his eyes, "No..."

I chuckled, "Don't worry, you can." I patted his back, the first of my tears leaking down my cheeks.


	7. Chapter 6: How To Save A Life

**AN: This chapter is kind of a song fic kind of at the beginning... The song is Without You by Pixie Lott. Youtube it, it's very good.**

* * *

Chapter Six: How To Save A Life

* * *

We left the Cullen's house soon after seeing Carlisle and Esme. I dropped Seth off at his place to tell his Mom where he was, and then he had to tell Sam and the pack. When I arrived home I started work on dinner in case Charlie arrived home early. I turned the radio on as I began preparing the vegetables, however the song that came on grabbed my attention...

_I don't know what to say_  
_I don't know what to say_  
_Anymore 'cause its all been said before_  
_And I don't know where you are_  
_All I know is your far_  
_And your not coming back_  
_If this is how it goes_  
_I tried but I don't know,_

_I don't know if I like it_  
_Without you, without you, without you, ooo_  
_Tell me how im supposed to make it_  
_Without you, without you, without you_  
_You got me crying tonight_  
_Is this what its gonna be like_  
_I try and act like im fine but I will never be right_  
_Without you, without you, without you_  
_Without you I don't know,_

Those lyrics got me thinking, what if Edward did die? What if they all did? I don't think I'd be able to live with myself... they wouldn't come back, they'd be gone for good this time. I continued with the food, trying to block out the song, but I couldn't...

_I'm not sure how to feel_  
_I'm not sure what I feel_  
_Anymore 'cause I never felt that big_  
_Sometimes it hurts me so bad_  
_It's the words gotta say_  
_And I can't live like that_  
_I don't wanna be alone_  
_I tried but I don't know_

I slammed the knife onto the counter, and turned to lean against the counter, biting my lip as Seth came in. "Hey Bells," He ran in and hoped into the counter. "What's wrong?" He asked. I realized I was gripping hard on the edge of the counter.

"Uh, nothing." I spun around, switching the radio off. "You hungry?" I asked.

"No, I'm good." He smiled. I smiled back and continued with the food. "I saw Jake." He said.

"You saw Jake?" I asked, turning to face him.

He nodded, "He looks so torn up Bella, you need to talk to him."

I shook my head, "I can't Seth, what he did was..." I turned away. "What he said about the Cullens really hurt me."

"But he's sorry." That word, sorry. Did he mean it?

"I'm sorry Seth, I can't." I said.

"But Bella... this is just a what if, but suppose the Cullens do... you know, what if they do _die_?" I swallowed hard, even saying it made it seem horrible. "You're going to need someone to be there for you."

"I have... you, Charlie..."

"But Jake's the one who knows everything about you, he's your best friend."

I swallowed hard, and ran upstairs, slamming my door shut. I _couldn't _face Jake at all, not after what he said about the Cullens, it made me hate him. I saw the dreamcatcher on my headboard, couldn't ook at it, but it was when I turned my head away I saw the photo and Edward and me on my desk, from the prom.

I smiled as I picked it up, I remember that year... new school, new life... I put the photo down, when it sliced my finger, blood oozed from the cut. "Shit." I muttered. I grabbed some tissue and wrapped it round my finger. I removed it after a while, it still bled... As the blood tricked off my finger I realized something, vampires needed blood, and that sickness they had stopped them from hunting... it starved them, making them weak. If they had blood in their systems they could fight it.

They needed human blood.

I stared at the little cut on my finger, gritted my teeth and ran downstairs. "Bella?" Seth called, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the Cullen's."

"I'll come with you." He insisted.

"No, I need to do this alone." I slammed my truck door.

"Do what alone? Bella!" He shouted as I drove away.

I reached the Cullen's house, I was shaking. Terrified. I ran inside, riping my sleeves off of my shirt. I made it into Edward's room, "Bella?" I knelt at his side.

"I know how to save you all." I told him, holding up my wrist to him.

"No, Bella-"

"The sickness is making you weak, so you can't hunt. It's starving you, so you need blood." I told him, he shook his head. "You'll die without my blood and I'll die without you." I said tearfully. He took my arm hesitantly, and sunk his teeth into my wrist, I whimpered in pain as I felt the venom kick in.

After a few minutes, he let go but fell unconsious. I dragged my feet to Alice and Jasper's room, my arm felt like it was on fire. I fell to the floor, managing to get to their bed. "Bella, what-"

"D-Drink my blood." I ordered, gritting my teeth to stop from screaming. She grabbed my arm and did what Edward did, and the same with Jasper. After it was Emmett and Rosalie, and finally Esme and Carlisle. My whole body was on fire now, but I fought it as best as I could. Esme's eyes looked at me,

"Bella."

"It'll save you." I held myself up with my free arm, as Esme sank her teeth into my wrist. I was crying in pain now. When Esme finally let go, falling unconsious like the others, I crawled to Carlisle.

"No, I won't Bella."

"Please... it will... save you." I said weakly.

He looked at me sadly, and did as I said. As he finished, he lost consiousness like the rest did. I crawled to the stairs, falling down them as I couldn't make it down. That pain wasn't merely as bad as the burning I felt - which was getting worse.

I just gave up. I didn't bother fighting it anymore... they were safe, that's all that mattered now...


	8. Chapter 7: My Love

**AN: This chapter is inspired by My Love by Sia, on the Eclipse Soundtrack. It's such a moving and haunting song, it always makes me cry. Here are the lyrics of the song that inspired me:**

**You gave it all, into the call**  
**You took a chance and**  
**You took a fall for us**

**You came thoughtfully, loved me faithfully**  
**You taught me honor, you did it for me**

**Tonight you will sleep for good**  
**You will wait for me my love**

**Now I am strong (Now I am strong)**  
**You gave me all anekatips**  
**You gave all you had and now I am home**

* * *

**Chapter 7: My Love**

* * *

**Edward POV**

* * *

I woke and I immediatley knew I was stronger. We could live again, me and Bella, this time forever. Life was different now I was healthy again, that we all were. I sat up but a sharp sweet scent caught my attention, it was Bella's, she was here. It was when I stood up I smelt it... her blood...

I knew something was wrong, but my thoughts were corrected when I heard Alice's ear piercing scream. I ran downstairs, but saw the carpet... a trail of gradually growing droplets of blood. Bella's blood. What had she done? I followed the scent to the front room, where my whole family were... where Bella was. "Bella." I whispered. My family moved away for me to see her. She was lying almost lifeless on the floor. I knelt at her side, "Bella, love, I'm here now." I whispered softly to her. Her eyes opened ever so slightly. I brushed her hair out of her face, "What happened to you?"

"I saved you." She breathed, "I'm just so happy that... your... better." Her eyes shut, no...

"Bella. Bella don't you dare leave me... Bella..." I gave up trying. I saw her arm, it was covered in bite marks, bite marks we caused. It was our fault she was dead...

"Edward I'm so sorry." Carlisle said.

"No, NO! Can't we change her... please, you must be able to-" Carlisle just shook his head.

"It's too late, she's lost too much blood." He sighed.

I ran my hand down her lifeless face, she looked so peaceful. "She's gone." I whispered, dry sobbing afterwards. "My Bella." I said tearfully. Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder, I'd glady give up my health just so she was with me again.

"Son, I need to clean her up... I don't think you want to see her like this."

I swallowed, "Okay." I whispered. "Wait... let me carry her upstairs." I said, Carlisle nodded and allowed me to lift up Bella's body, cradling her. "I'm sorry." I whispered, kissing her hair. I laid her in Carlisle's office and went into the living room full of mourning vampires.

I sat on the edge of the couch, putting my head in my hands. Esme put her arm around me. "Edward."

"It's our fault she's gone." I whispered, "She died for us, she made us drink her blood so we could..." I looked down, unable to say the word.

"What she did was selfless, do you think she'd want you blaming yourself?" I didn't answer.

I heard the front door fly open, with Seth appearing at the stairs. He ran in frantically, "Where is she?" He asked, almost in tears. No one chose to answer, instead Carlisle walked out of his office. "What happened? And why is there blood everywhere?" He asked, it was clear the realisation soon set in as his face dropped. "No... is she-" I nodded slowly. "Oh my God. What happened to her?"

"She saved us."

"Huh?"

"She made us drink her blood to save us." I hated saying it.

"Aw Edward, it's not your fault, she chose to do that... and it looks as if it worked." He cracked a smile.

Again there was a knock at the door, Seth thought it was Jacob. I went downstairs and to my horror it wasn't Jacob, it was Charlie, Bella's dad. I opened the door, "Hello Chief Swan." I answered trying to hide my emotions.

"Is Bella here? I came home to find she wasn't there and I assumed she was here." He smiled, it was going to kill him when he found out. Carlisle and Esme came from behind me, "Oh, hello Dr Cullen, Mrs Cullen."

"Hello Charlie." Esme said softly.

"I see you're feeling better."

"Much so, thank you." The guilt stung again.

"Is Bella here?" Esme and I looked at Carlisle, who sighed. "What?"

"As you know, all of us fell very ill... well, just as we began to recover, Bella came over today. Unfortunately she had contracted the illness also, but it wasn't so kind with her... she died suddenly." He explained, it was a reasonable lie.

"What- No... she can't be... I..." He put his hands on his head, tears forming in his eyes. "My Baby Girl's... dead?"

"I'm so sorry Charlie, I did everything I could, but it was just too late."

"No!" He broke down, falling to his knees as Esme tried to comfort him. "She can't be, she was so healthy this morning... and now she's..."

"I'm sorry Charlie, sometimes that happens." Charlie looked up, his eyes red raw. "If there is anything I can do-"

"Can I see her?" He asked.

"Not right now, she doesn't look..."

Charlie nodded. "I understand, I'd better tell Renee, she'll be heartbroken." He stood up with the help of Esme.

I went upstairs, I started picking up certain thoughts, and certain parts of them. ..._can't believe it... she's gone... never even liked each other and she still saved me..._

I looked at Rosalie, she was comforting Alice who looked like she was in shock. I noticed the blood again, it still had her scent...

* * *

**I highly suggest you listen to that song, I always start crying :')**


	9. Chapter 8: Without You

**AN: ****PLEASE REVIEW, IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY YESTERDAY AND IT WOULD BE THE BEST LATE PRESENT EVER! :') This chapter is dedicated to my new cousin, James Robert Mayock (I call him Jim Bob XD) And my very lovely rev********iewer _annabeth swan-Katrina Potter_**

**And if you're thinking "why isn't Edward deeply depressed over Bella's death?" it's because it hasn't hit him yet, I've seen it before, when it hits him it'll hit him hard.**

* * *

******Chapter 7: Without You**

* * *

Esme and Alice took Charlie home; he was absolutely broken when he found out. When they left I stayed in the living room, trying to ignore the random thoughts I picked up from everyone, in fact I'd rather I was isolated from them all, it would be a whole lot better.

Carlisle came out of his office, plain faced, "Edward," I looked up from my hands. "I've managed to clean what I could, I've bandaged the... bite marks up as best I could." He said.

I stood up and made my way to his office. I saw her lying on the couch, so quiet... I hestitated but eventually sat on the edge of the couch (how I even had the courage to do _that _was beyond me). She looked so peaceful. I put my hand on her cheek, my beatless heart hurt when she didn't react; I guess I shouldn't of put my hopes up.

"Bella," I whispered, running my hand down her cheek again, it stung not to see her blush. "What can I say?" I swallowed placing my hand onto hers... it was hard not beging able to hear her heart beating. I sighed, "Why did you do it? I mean we- you shouldn't of done it, I would of got better eventually, it would of just taken a lot of time."

I heard a faint knocking on the door, I turned and saw Alice stood there, her eyes looked as if they should be swimming with tears. Shhe was a blur, but was at my side in an instant, her eyes on Bella. "Weird isn't it?" She said, I gave her a look, "I mean... I bet no one expected this to happen at all, never mind us getting sick... but Bella risking her own life for us."

"She loved us," I whispered, "she'd of done anything for us..." I looked down, Alice knew what I meant.

"Yes I know that,"I snapped unexpectedly, she mirrored the same look I gave her, "but..."

She patted my back as we gazed at Bella, _I know_. She thought.

**...**

**"**Edward, are you hunting with us?" Emmett asked. I stared at him, hiding my disbelief.

I shook my head,"I'm not really in the mood, you guys go though." I encouraged, he nodded and everyone but Esme and Alice left.

Esme suggested I tried doing something to get my mind off of her, but after refusing you go hunting I think she lost all hope. Alice kept herself busy by trying on every single outfit she owned, and as for Esme, she finally found the strength and courage to clean up Bella's blood. I was beginning to hear thoughts much clearer now, Alice's were all over the place, she didn't know what to think, and it wasn't about her clothes either. Esme's were simple, along the lines of 'I can't believe she's gone', but I tried blocking the thoughts.

I sat at my piano, just staring at the keys. Nothing. Nothing came to me, no music... I slammed my fists onto the keys, just as Alice came into the living room, clutching something in her small hands...

* * *

**Esme POV**

The cleaning of the blood wasn't difficult, it was the scent of it that made it nearly impossible to clean without holding my breath. I can't believe she's gone, she was like my daughter... and I've already lost a child before, what had I done to make me lose another? I guessed Edward could hear my thoughts.

As I pressed on with the cleaning, something shiney glistened in a pool of blood next to me. I looked and dropped the wipe. It was Bella's engagment ring. I carefully lifted it up, quickly dipping it into the bucket of water to clean the blood off it.

I stood up and went to Alice's room, not surprised to find the full contents of her closet all over her room. She skipped out of the closet, smiling. "Hi Esme."

"Uh, Alice..."

"What is it?"

"I found this when cleaning the blood..." I showed her the ring, she dropped the clothes as her hands flew to her mouth.

"Is that-" I nodded. "Oh my God!" She slumped onto the bed.

"I thought maybe you could give it to Edward, you two are pretty close." I held out the ring, she took it and left the room in a flash...

* * *

**Edward POV**

She sat by me at the piano, hesitant in showing me what was in her hands like a five year old. "Alice, what's that?" I asked, my eyes not leaving her hands.

"Esme found it when she was cleaning up the..." She didn't bother saying it, she put her hand on mine and gave me the contents. Her hand moved and I saw it. Bella's engagment ring. I gasped lightly.

"Her ring." I whispered, in shock.

"I'm sorry."

I gasped, heavier this time as I stared at the ring. "She's gone Alice, she's really gone." I cried, drying sobbing heavily. "She's gone!" Her arms wrapped around me, I sobbed into her shoulder. I couldn't stop, the dry sobs were forcing themselves on me. It was then I felt Alice flinch, I lifted my head, "Alice?"

"A vision." She whispered. Why did she look like she'd seen a ghost?

"What of?" She just looked at me...

* * *

**What was Alice's vision of? Ooh the suspense kills only you guys :P Iluu really. Review? x**


End file.
